Lost Lyoko member
by littlemissicebox
Summary: Melody falls as she didn't want to get attacked by monsters within Lyoko, she last remembers getting digitized; and soon wakes up in the world of the Lyoko worriers. Why did she arrive there, and will she ever get her memories back and go back to where she came from?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** _Into a new dimension_

* * *

I screamed loudly as I was being chased once more by two large giant robot crabs, it seemed that this was almost a daily habit that I was starting to grow quite annoyed with. I mean can't a girl just go and explore outside without being chased and bothered by these monsters? All I know is I lived in some vast world with no knowledge if anyone else lived around here, since all I had ever came across was nothing but ice, water, and these monsters.

I looked around my surroundings to see if there was a place to lure those crabs so they would leave me alone, though with just my luck there we no giant cliffs that was nearby; so my next best option was to run for dear life and find myself a tower that I could flee into. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Melody. I have long maroon colored hair and bright blue eyes. My outfit consisted of a skin fitting grey samurai attire.

My legs were starting to get tired as I jumped dodging the lazar that one of the crabs shot at me; I scurried behind a large ice pillar holding my breath. I knew there had to be a tower nearby but I was running out of time, I shirked as I snapped from my thoughts as I heard the crash of the ice from the attack of the monster, I looked up seeing it was now towering over me. I had nowhere to turn to as I was blocked in, the only way I had was to jump down below.

I was a goner anyways so I would rather be gone by jumping than by those darn crabs taking me out, I took a deep breath as I jumped down into the long fall. I didn't know when I was going to be impacted with the ground below but I knew it couldn't have been much longer, my mind soon started to grow blurry. And the next thing I knew something strange happened; it felt like my entire body was digitizing. I looked and saw I was right, my body was slowly starting to piece by piece vanish into thin air. I screamed for help as this isn't what I wanted as I tried holding onto my body; though it didn't help, I was still disappearing. I kept watching helplessly until my vision finally went black.

* * *

"Hey are you alright?"

I could hear someone speaking; it was a male's voice. My eyes slowly fluttered open as my vision slowly started to become un-blurry and I was soon looking at a boy. With medium brown colored hair that was kneeling in front of me.

"Your awake, you were starting to worry me."

I shrieked loudly as I scurried away from him as my back soon came in contact with a tree, I was what you would call frightened; since never in my whole life had I ever came across another living being. Though come to mention it, wasn't I disappearing into nothing? I looked around me to see I was in some kind of forest setting, though nothing like the one I was used to seeing sometimes back where I came from. I decided to ask him question which caused him to give me a strange look.

"Um are you a human?"

"Of course I am. So are you. Geeze you must of really hit your head hard or something, we should head over to the infirmary to get you looked at. Can you stand at all?"

I was wondering what in the world was going on, was this what you could say was the afterlife and this guy was some kind of messenger? I looked down to see that I still had my maroon colored hair and was now dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tee-shirt, and a pair of black ankle boots. I looked up to him as I nodded my head as he stuck his hand out which I took without too much hesitation.

"My names Ulrich Stern by the way, what's yours?"

"Melody."

I replied without a second thought. My name, how was that the only thing besides being digitized the only things I could remember? Well it's not like there was anything I could do to change it, so might as well just go with him. But what was I doing here, but more importantly how did I get here?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kadic Academy, and the mysterious girl

* * *

I followed Ulrich though the forest, as I wondered where was this so called infirmary, he was telling me about. I was kind of scared that he was taking me and I had fallen into some kind of trap. Yet he was going on and telling me I shouldn't wander far off Kadic grounds or this guy named Jim would give me something called detention. Just what in the world was he talking about?!

"So umm Ulrich, do you know where we are exactly?"

"Huh? Were in France, on the outskirts of the Kadic school grounds. You really don't remember anything, do you Melody?"

I just shook my head as he sighed.

"Well just what do you remember? You seem like your fine minus the whole memory loss thing."

"I remember falling and disappearing, and then the next thing I know is that I'm waking up and seeing you."

I saw Ulrich look at me as I figured me must of thought my last memories were kind of crazy, and they kind of where. But it's what I felt like happened; I just don't know why I was falling. It seemed he saw my worried expression telling me to not worry and that we were almost on the school grounds, I nodded as we kept going. We made it finally as it was quite huge, he looked around seeing if the coast was clear as he pulled my arm as we ran half way around the court yard as when we made it to the doors we were stopped by some girl dressed in all black.

"Hey Ulrich, who's the girl?"

"Hi Yumi, this is Melody. I found her out in the woods, she can't seem to remember anything so I thought I should being her up to the infirmary."

"I'll go with you."

I watched the two talk as I was hiding behind Ulrich, The girl who I learned her name was Yumi watched as it looked like I could feel a gaze from her, I eventually gave a nervous smile as we walked up to the infirmary me not once letting go of Ulrich's arm, he knocked on the door as a lady in a white lab coat and blonde hair opened the door.

"Ulrich, Yumi. Can I help you with something?"

"I found a girl outside who must have bumped her head or something, and she umm can't remember anything except her name."

I could see the nurse eye Ulrich then me; I gulped as I could feel my whole body tense up. She eventually led us in telling me to sit on the cot; she said that I might just have temporary amnesia. She asked for my name which Ulrich replied that it was Melody, she looked checked my vitals seeing everything was normal. She moved to the computer to put it in my chart as she soon froze looking over to Ulrich.

"You say you found her on school grounds correct?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Well she isn't registered in the schools computer."

Ulrich and Yumi, plus the nurse looked to me. I looked to them blinking my eyes a few times as I honestly had no idea what to say next, or even how to explain on how I got on this schools grounds.


End file.
